stamboomfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gebruiker:Bergsmit/ARCHIEF RODOVID/Mediawikia
#ARCHIEF #experimenten #zelftodo #systodo #hulpsjablonen # Mediawikia =MEDIAWIKI HOOFDPAGINA= #MediaWiki archief #MediaWiki:Sitenotice # vertalen en controleren #MediaWiki:Edittools actualiseren #toevoegen extra knoppen editbar #edit_toolbar Sidebar #MediaWiki:Sidebar #MediaWiki:navigation #MediaWiki:mainpage #MediaWiki:portal #MediaWiki:Rd_me #engine:MediaWiki:Rd_addperson-url #MediaWiki:Rd_addperson #MediaWiki:Recentchanges-url #MediaWiki:Recentchanges #MediaWiki:Rd_familylist #MediaWiki:help #MediaWiki:randompage #MediaWiki:Rd me-url formulierteksten persoon- en gezinsinvoer #MediaWiki:Rd showsourcedetails #MediaWiki:Rd hidesourcedetails #MediaWiki:Rd personevents #MediaWiki:Rd birthdatemark #MediaWiki:Rd deathdatemark #MediaWiki:Rd tip #MediaWiki:Rd mother help #MediaWiki:Rd father help #MediaWiki:Rd clan help #MediaWiki:Rd clan help2 #MediaWiki:Rd datestatuses #MediaWiki:Rd parents #MediaWiki:Rd parents Help #MediaWiki:Rd family help #MediaWiki:Rd nonewfamilyeditortext #MediaWiki:Rd fnameatbirth #MediaWiki:Rd fnameatbirth help #MediaWiki:Rd family #MediaWiki:Rd family help #MediaWiki:Rd familyevents #MediaWiki:Rd familyevents help #engine:MediaWiki:Rd clan help #MediaWiki:Rd_personnolocal #MediaWiki:Rd_familynolocal #MediaWiki:Familylist #MediaWiki:Showhideminor #MediaWiki:Rclinks #MediaWiki:Rd datestatusmarks #MediaWiki:Rd family #MediaWiki:Rd pairs #MediaWiki:Rd familyedittext #MediaWiki:Rd nonewfamilyeditortext #MediaWiki:Rd edit newfamily #MediaWiki:Rd nonewfamilyeditortext #MediaWiki:Rd treestats #MediaWiki:Rd itsme #MediaWiki:Tree divers #MediaWiki:Searchcontaining #MediaWiki:Sitestats #MediaWiki:Common.css #localsettings.php #MediaWiki:pcount #MediaWiki:fcount #MediaWiki:ucount #MediaWiki:Rd personevents #MediaWiki:Rd eventslist help #MediaWiki:Aboutpage #MediaWiki:Edit-externally-help #MediaWiki:edithelp #MediaWiki:edithelppage #MediaWiki:help #MediaWiki:helppage #MediaWiki:nstab-help #MediaWiki:Rd children help #MediaWiki:Rd clan #engine:MediaWiki:Rd clan help #MediaWiki:Rd_personnewtext #MediaWiki:Rd_treegenlimitedtext #MediaWiki:Rightslog #[[]] #[[]] #[[]] #[[]] #Template:Translations #Template:PageInLocalisations #Template:Mainpages #[[]] GEDcom #MediaWiki:RdLanguageNl.php #MediaWiki:Gedcom anonnotice #MediaWiki:Gedcom consistenttext #[[]] NIEUW #MediaWiki:Rd_prefs-set #MediaWiki:rd_prefs-showonlylifetime #MediaWiki:rd_prefs-markgensbyroman #MediaWiki:rd_prefs-showlangsinqueries #MediaWiki:rd_prefs-hideupperhelp #MediaWiki:Rd_treegenlimitedtext #MediaWiki:Rd_personnewtext #MediaWiki:Rd_personotherlocalnewest #MediaWiki:Rd_personnotext #MediaWiki:Rd_familyotherlocalnewest #MediaWiki: #MediaWiki: #MediaWiki: #MediaWiki: =WIKIA UITZOEKERIJEN= Welcome tool translations Hi Tedjuh10. Here are the links you need to translate the welcome tool. Let me know when you're finished and I can make this work across all Dutch wikis. * Wikia] (English version) Angela (talk) 26 mei 2009 17:22 (UTC) CreateWiki Hi. It would be great to have this page translated to encourage more Dutch speakers to create wikis. The messages that need translating are below. I hope it's not too many! Please make some test wikis using Wikia:Special:CreateWiki to test it. If you start each wiki name with Tedjuh10-, I can delete all your test wikis afterwards. Angela (talk) 29 mei 2009 15:03 (UTC) :Thanks! Try making a wiki now. You should see the translations at w:special:CreateWiki. Angela (talk) 29 mei 2009 16:31 (UTC) Main page Hi, I've seen that this looks like the main page of help.wikia - you might put that one here: http://nl.help.wikia.com/wiki/Hoofdpagina, because this is the Dutch Central wiki, not the help wiki :) But looks great, but I almost don't understand that much with my German... ah, have you ever heared of Skype? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 1 jun 2009 17:54 (UTC) :Ok... and "I know" means "I use"? :) If yes, you could add me to your contact list. (If you understand some German I could paste the German main page here, and you could translate it, or from another language, they're available in es and pl as far as I know) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 1 jun 2009 18:00 (UTC) ::Ah, so it's a little difficult... If I paste it, and translate it via Google, would you fix it? I'm looking forward to your answer. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 1 jun 2009 19:10 (UTC) :::Well, it would be that page, is this to heavy? (css will be added later on) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 1 jun 2009 19:19 (UTC) Spotlights Hi Mark. I've added a new page at Spotlights. Please let other Dutch-speaking users know about it too so they can upload images for their wikis and we can start promoting those too. Angela (talk) 2 jun 2009 09:47 (UTC) :If you tell me the correct translation of "Central", "Help" and "create a wiki" I'll make them soon. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 09:53 (UTC) ::Thanks. What would "make your own wiki" be in Dutch? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 11:40 (UTC) :::Thanks again. I've made some spotlights and am going to discuss them with Avatar later on. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 12:06 (UTC) ::::Ok, I can do this. Do you prefer to translate the English starter or the German one? They're a little different concerning the layout, but I know the German one better. But I'll do that (the other thing is a general question) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 14:19 (UTC) Here's a list I've started (seems like I've copied too much, but now I know how to write Sjabloon/Sjablonen :) *http://nl.starter.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:TOC1 *http://nl.starter.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Stub (requires further translation) *http://nl.starter.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:! *http://nl.starter.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Inuse (requires further translation) *http://nl.starter.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Purge (code is ok, but I have no idea what it means...) *http://nl.starter.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Forumheader (css should be displayed...) That's what I've recently done... all the other ones require translation, now let me see if there are any missing from English starter. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 14:46 (UTC) :Sounds good :) Well, I recently created all interlanguagelinks (such as en:). Do you know edittools? Some time ago I created a new one for German Wikia but it's not in use now. Would you think it's fine to add that global? See here. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 15:15 (UTC) I've copied your edittools to messaging, this means that it's available every Dutch wiki. You can also see it in here! :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 15:27 (UTC) :That's a good idea. I'll copy the code and you'll translate the needed parts, ok? (First I'm going to create it here) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 15:36 (UTC) :I need two translations to continue: "Help desk" and "Watercooler". How would you say that? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 15:38 (UTC) :Ah, ok, well then :) Bon appetite! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 15:41 (UTC) I've made some pages, which may require translations: *Templates **http://nl.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Forumheader/Waterkoeler **http://nl.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Forumheader/Help_desk **http://nl.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Forumheader ***need to have the hidden comments translated *Forum **http://nl.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Help_desk **http://nl.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index **http://nl.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Waterkoeler ***please translate. But be aware of changes within the createbox-tag (), changes there require a lot of other changes, but if there are parts that need to be translated, translate them, I'll manage this later on. Thanks! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 16:21 (UTC) :It's funny, we post our messages at the same time :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 16:21 (UTC) re finnished Great! But I'm also able to remove them :) Let this be my gift to your work ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 17:35 (UTC) :Ok, it's done :) If you like to I'll tell her directly in Skype that the starter is ready. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) ::That's great news that the starter wiki is finished so soon. Do you know any Dutch speakers on other wikis that could help to check it out? It's really good to have a 2nd opinion before the wiki launches, and it's easier for a native speaker to check it out than for me or MtaÄ. :) Angela (talk) 2 jun 2009 17:45 (UTC)